


Feeling Good

by KalasRaven



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Lambert (Musician), British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasRaven/pseuds/KalasRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome back, Adam…” Orlando’s voice trailed off as he began to place kisses on the singers neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after Adam performed Feeling Good on American Idol. Also right after the pictures appeared of Adam and his ex boyfriend kissing. (written before Tommy, obviously.)
> 
> Odd pairing, I know, but Orlando is my favorite actor and Adam is my favorite singer. :3

Adam walked up to the door to his room.

Another week’s performance over, another night before elimination party he was missing.

Because he had been busy and going nonstop every week it was hard to find time for himself. Tuesday nights where the only nights he had alone.

Well… not really alone…

He opened the door and walked inside. He turned around and closed the door. A familiar warmth then enveloped him. Arms snaked around his body and his back was pulled against another man’s chest.

“Welcome back, Adam…” Orlando’s voice trailed off as he began to place kisses on the singers neck. “Mmmm…” Adam sighed and twisted his head as best he could. Orlando smiled and kissed him lightly on Adam’s smooth lips.

Orlando abruptly pulled away and let go of Adam. Surprised Adam blinked in confusion and faced the older man.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked, concerned. Orlando smiled slightly and moved towards the window, the only source of light in the room. The actor had no shirt on.

“You know Adam…” Orlando looked down and traced his fingers over the sun tattoo above his hip. “I saw those pictures.” “What?” Adam asked confused.

“You know I don’t like anything that has to do with computers. Why didn’t you tell me about them?” Orlando questioned. “What are you talking about?” Adam shook his head, trying to understand.

“Those pictures of you and your old boyfriend.”

Adam’s heart stopped.

“The whole world apparently saw them but me. And now that I’ve seen them it seems…”

Orlando looked at Adam; his brown eyes glistened in the moonlight.

“You’ve been holding back on me.”

“I don’t understand. Holding back?” Adam still didn’t understand.

“This pictures of you and your ex. They we’re pretty intense. It seemed to me that you were doing most of the kissing,” Orlando said slowly, not breaking his eye contact.

Adam bit his lower lip. “Well…” the singer looked down. “You seemed to want to be in control. You are a bit older than me after all…”

“I don’t care about our age difference, it’s only five years,” Orlando insisted.

“But.” Adam hesitantly looked up. “I like you in control… I’ve always been the dominant one in the relationship. I like that I found someone even bolder than me.”

“How about a deal then?” Orlando smiled.

“Hm?” Adam cocked his head slightly.

“You be the dominant one in the kissing, most of the time,” Orlando slowly walked over to where Adam stood. “And I’ll do the rest…” the actor whispered those last worlds making Adam shiver.

“But first you have to do your part.”

Adam smiled a little. He captured Orlando’s lips with his own and without hesitating his tongue darted inside his lover’s open mouth. His wet muscle felt every inch of the actors cavern, brushing against his perfect teeth and the walls of his mouth.

Orlando’s knees buckled, Adam’s technique was incredible!

Adam then intertwined this wet muscle with Orlando’s and began to suck, pulling Orlando’s tongue outside of his mouth and into his own. That action made a filthy, wet, slurping noise and they both moaned loudly. Things were getting intense and their bodies got hotter.

Adam forced Orlando’s tongue back into his own mouth and the singer smirked. He began to pull his head away, and doing so dragged his tongue slowly across the roof of Orlando’s mouth. When Adam’s muscle finally left Orlando’s hot cavern Adam opened his eyes and saw Orlando’s face.

The expression the actor had was one of pure lust. His eyes were half lidded, and a small trickle of saliva ran down one corner of his mouth. His breathing was heavy and once in a while small moans escaped his lips.

“That was… incredible…” Orlando whispered.

Adam smirked and licked his lips.

He loved Tuesdays.


End file.
